character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle (Canon, Semi-Composite)/Darkanine
|-|Comics (Unicorn)= |-|Comics (Alicorn)= |-|Element of Magic= |-|Clover the Clever= |-|Starswirl the Bearded= |-|Crazy Twi= |-|Mare Do Well= |-|Merry Mare= |-|Explorer= |-|Sailor= |-|Warrior= |-|Captain= |-|Tweezers= |-|Horsemare of the Apocalypse= |-|Twilight Sparkling= |-|Hateful Twilight Sparkling= |-|Armor of Friendship= |-|Pony of Dark Water= |-|Empress Twilight (Hologram)= |-|Empress Twilight= |-|Manga= |-|Wedding= Summary Princess Twilight Sparkle is the main character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the Princess of Friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C physically. 4-B, possibly 4-A with Magic. At least High 3-A, possibly 2-A with the Elements of Harmony. Higher with the Power of Love and Secretariat Comet | Unknown as Twilight Sparkling, possibly High 3-A as Hateful Twilight Sparkling. Possibly up to 2-C with preparations | At least Low 2-C | At least 4-A possibly higher Name: Princess Twilight Sparkle Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Age: Early 20s, probably mid 20s by Season 7 as the characters age (given the rather vague, but present passage of time) Classification: Unicorn | Alicorn, Pirate, Vampire, Princess, Criminal, Lawyer, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Ingenious Intelligence, Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can perform Umbra Magic, which is derived from the Dark World), Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can create life, and turned two trees into a fully sentient beings), Morality Manipulation (Has a spell that turns evil people into good guys), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move objects, creatures and so on), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Reincarnation (Is the reincarnated form of Baast), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation (Has spells that makes other ponies obsess over objects of her choosing, making them berserk), Sound Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned a frog into an orange), Biological Manipulation (Can alter the biological structure of creatures, turning them into fairies or vampires), Silencing, Dream Manipulation (Can alter the nightmare dreamscape), Statistics Amplification under specific circumstances, Forcefield Creation | Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Text Manipulation (Created and rewrote "story" universes) Attack Potency: At least Moon level physically (Comparable to Applejack, who contributed to pulling the moon closer to the Planet, though had the help of her friends, Celestia and Luna. Physically comparable to Rainbow Dash, who managed to hurt Dark Celestia with physical blows). Solar System level (Hurt Dark Luna with her magic, who should comparable to the Good Luna, who could move the sun. Shouldn't be to far below other alicorns, who can move celestial bodies at speeds nearing that of light), possibly Multi-Solar System level with Magic (Should be superior to the Enchantress, who created the entire Power Ponies reality, which contained a night sky with countless stars. Held her own against Queen Chrysalis, who was able to contend with Princess Luna and threaten King Sombra, who gave both princesses a good fight in single combat and shattered Princess Amore in the past. Implied to be capable of harming Sombra if given the chance. Her power helped power the Staff of Storms, which could move entire stars). Higher with the Power of Love (Her love for Rarity managed to harm and eventually defeat Nightmare Rarity, who was strong enough to effortlessly swat away attacks from the Alicorn Princesses and severely injure Luna without even trying) and the Secretariat Comet (Completely overwhelmed and outmatched Queen Chrysalis, though passed out as a result). At least High Universe level, possibly Multiverse level+ with the Elements of Harmony (Defeated Nightmare Moon, who was heavily implied to be the great evil who consumed all the light in an untold number of universes prior. Superior to the Royal Sisters, who were said to have infinite power by Stygian, one of the wisest unicorns in the multiverse. Furthermore, the sisters were said to have the ability to reshape all of reality, leaving it empty and corrupted. The multiverse has been stated to been infinite on at least two occasions) | Unknown as Twilight Sparkling (Vampires are far stronger than normal ponies), possibly High Universe level as Hateful Twilight Sparkling (Briefly contained much of Nightmares power, but it was to much for her). Possibly up to Multi-Universe level with preparations (Should be comparable to Starstwirl the Bearded, who created a mirror that linked multiple universes, and when shattered, the mirror was merging the worlds together) | At least Universe level+ (Has the ability to create entire worlds and recreated the entire Ponyville reality with a mere thought. Gained the same powers as Bookworm, who was capable of destroying entire worlds, reducing them to voids of nothing) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (By far one of the greatest threats to ever face Equestria and was said to be completely unstoppable if given proper support. Somewhat superior to the Dark Ponies, who were shown to be comparable to alicorns within hours of their growths. Cast down Luna with a single spell, who was capable of clashing with Dark Rarity and defeated her and one-shotted Dark Pinkie Pie. Could not foresee a single reality in which she lost to any of the forces in Equestria and thus should be at least comparable to Discord, who created and warped a universe countless times in his attempts to kill the Cutie Mark Crusaders) Speed: At least Relativistic (Should be roughly comparable to Rainbow Dash, who outsped Discords lightning. Easily reacted to sunlight) | Higher as Twilight Sparkling (Swifter than before) | Possibly Infinite within the Storybook Worlds (Capable of moving within the void outside of time and space and confronted Bookworm, who was capable of doing the same) | FTL Lifting Strength: At last Class Z physically (Comparable to Applejack and Rainbow Dash). Possibly Stellar with magic (Should be comparable to Princess Luna, who moved the sun) | Higher | Higher Striking Strength: At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level (Survived a rather savage beat down by Queen Chrysalis with minor injuries. Comparable to Rainbow Dash, who tanked hits from Discord) | At least Moon level, possibly Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level | At least Universe level+ (Survived the destruction of entire worlds without a scratch) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown, at least Countrywide (Should be comparable to Clover the Clever, who melted all the snow in Equestria). Stellar with supercharged alicorn powers (Moved the sun and moon) | Higher | Universal+ (Can recreate and warp entire worlds) | Countrywide Standard Equipment: Being primarily a diplomatic pony who only fights if necessary, Twilight has understandably lacked an arsenal of weapons throughout her many adventures, but has procured a few notable weapons over the years. During her last stand against the Storm King, Twilight briefly wielded the mighty Staff of Storms, a weapon charged with the combined might of all four alicorns. The staff had the power to move the very sun at extremely high speeds and create massive storms capable of tearing apart entire cities and sucking ponies and other creatures into the sky. The staff also came equipped with various magic spells, such as spells capable of levitating objects and reverse the effects of certain curses. As the staff was powered by the four alicorns, Twilight had to give up its wondrous power, and did so without hesitation. During the "Guardians of Harmony" event, Twilight discovered the fabled "Armor of Friendship", a set of magical armor that allows the user to non-lethally dispatch enemies with, by removing them from the battlefield. The armor has magical properties, as it allows its wearer to adorn other creatures with the armor, even dragons. Intelligence: Twilight Sparkle is extremely intelligent. The top of her class, Twilight was considered the most promising student at the School for Gifted Unicorns and often received -- and gave -- advice to Princess Celestia herself. Twilight's favorite hobby is learning whatever she can and thus has a wide arrange of knowledge on countless subjects, from math, to legal, to historical walking to the sciences. When unrestricted by morality, Twilight's intelligence soared to unbelievable levels. She was able to calculate an infinite number of possibilities and predicted every reality of the future based on scientific fact alone. Weaknesses: Twilight isn't a very skilled fighter and mostly prefers a more diplomatic approach to things. When Twilight is forced to fight, she's rather reckless and focuses more on overwhelming the enemy rather then thinking more logically. Abilities and techniques Magic Prior to her ascension to Alicornhood, Twilight was regarded as being among the most powerful, if not the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. Her skills far outweighed that of the unicorns of Ponyville and visitors such as Trixie. Despite this, Twilight never gained an ego and often suppressed her sheer talent in order to not appear as a show off to her friends, or to not interfere with Ponyville traditions. Regardless, Twilight was highly regarded for her talent among her friends. Given her largely pacifistic nature, the full extent of Twilight's magical power is largely unknown. She was able to effortlessly dispatched Changelings in her battles against Queen Chrysalis and has generally allowed her to hold her own against most monsters. Although among the weakest of the Mane Six in terms of physical strength, Twilight manages to stay among the 'hard hitters' due to her sheer magical power. Despite her raw talent and power, Twilight isn't nearly powerful enough to as much injure the larger monsters of Equestria, much less defeat them. During her trek through the Appaloosan Mountains, she could just barely leave a mark on Fluffy the Spider Monster while exerting all of her power at once, leaving herself exhausted in the process. While under the effects of the Secretariat Comet, Twilight becomes an incredibly powerful Unicorn, able to accidentally blow massive holes through Queen Chrysalis's Castle and obliterate and illuminate other portions of the castle. With her massive, overflowing power, Twilight was able to easily cast down Queen Chrysalis. Twilight typically uses her magic for more utility and basic tasks when not on adventures. She has a near-perfect mastery of telekinesis, able to freely control the possession of objects. Twilight is overall very skilled in more particularly strange and borderline esoteric spells, such as the ability to grow mustaches, to create doors and to forcefully zip someones mouth shut. Still, her increasingly bizarre arsenal of magics finds constant use, such as her ability to project maps or her peaceful defeat of the Ursa Minor. Twilight was particularly well versed in the arts of telekinesis, as she had a near-masterful control over levitating objects, even when not well rested. Twilight was also reasonably skilled in the arts of teleportation, but such spells were rather costly. Twilight could also create forcefields to protect her and her friends in times of danger. As an alicorn, Twilight's abilities and proficiency in magic increased by an innumerable amount. She was able to move the Moon and Sun, much like her mentors, Luna and Celestia respectively. She was also able to uproot a massive Oak Tree with no effort. When confronted by Evil Luna, Twilight was able to injure the evil alicorn with her magic. Twilight's mastery of magic has stretched over countless schools and types of magic, some of which may seem unusual or out of place in Twilight's skill-set to those who hardly know her. One such form of magic Twilight has access to is Umbra Magic, or Black Magic. Spells that come from the dark world of the Umbra itself. She learned such magic from her mentor, Princess Celestia, and only to be able to access the hidden rooms owned by Sombra himself. As such, her dark prowess is no where near as proficient as King Sombra, who at his peak was able to contend with both Celestia and Luna at once with his dark powers. In contrast of Twilight's mastery over the dark arts, Twilight is also able to conjure light to illuminate dark areas, such as when she illuminated the moon during "Nightmare Rarity". Though like her black magic, this to seems somewhat limited. Spells * Teleportation: Twilight can teleport herself and others to nearby locations. The spell doesn't appear to be a perfect science however and it takes a lot out of her. As such, her teleportation is often used in last minute situations. * Forcefields: Twilight can conjure forcefields. These forcefields are shown to be soundproof as well. Her forcefield potency should scale to Shining Armor's, who created a forcefield across the entire city of Canterlot, though that drained his stamina. Intellectual It goes without saying that Twilight Sparkle is incredibly intelligent. Largely considered to be one of the greatest minds throughout Equestria, Twilight is Celestia's most dearest of students and often gets tasked with difficult tasks that most ponies would see as virtually impossible to complete, yet Twilight sees them as fun distractions. Twilight has proven herself to be a skilled planner and strategist. She ran Ponyville Days events by herself and has shown a great ability to organize large mobs of ponies into a single, productive unit. Unfortunately for her, her friends often do not go along with her plans and tactics, often causing her strategies to crumble. Twilight Sparkle has a deep knowledge of the legal system of Equestria and knows how to manipulate it in her favor, without completely tarnishing it or abusing it. She managed to outsmart the outlaw Longhorn with her deeper knowledge of Equestrian laws, which undid his grand plan, ultimately leading to his arrest. Combined with her excellent leadership skills, Twilight is a skilled teacher who enjoys mentoring young fillies and other ponies in various skill sets. When Twilight was infected by the Ethical Cancer, her morality was nearly non-existent and her "mental filter" didn't function. As such, Twilight's monstrous intelligence showed just how devastating it could be if used for acts of evil and control. Twilight was able to calculate every possible future, reality and outcome for the next few days and thus deduced that Luna would try to trick her even before Luna came to Ponyville. Twilight's mastery over science and mathematics also appeared to have increased, as Twilight was capable of creating machines that literally suck the intelligence away from ponies, turning them into nearly mindless slaves. Twilight's mental capacities alone very nearly allowed her to conquer all of Equestria, ruling it as a harsh, but fair empire of dull color and lack of joy. Temporary powers Twilight gained the ability to warp reality reality and the very plot of stories while she was in the Storybook Realities. While in these worlds, Twilight and her friends had complete control over the stories they were in, down to the color-scheme of the world itself. Rarity was able to convert a colorful, spacey, Star Trek themed world into a "gritty", black and white film-noir story called "Dial S for Sassy" with just thoughts. While in the black Void outside of Story-Space in which other worlds were erased, Twilight was able to create an entire story world in which Ponyville was enslaved by the "Eaten Characters" that Bookworm removed from their stories. In doing so, she was able to convince Bookworm what he was doing was harmful to others. During the Night of the Living Apples arc, Twilight gave herself and her friends the abilities of bat ponies. In the process, Twilight became more agile and swifter, with bat-like wings and a more savage personality. She gained the famed "vampire strength", which was strong enough to rip through metal bars with no resistance. Most notably of all was the ability to suck the apple-juices from apples with her fangs alone. A downside to these powers however was that Twilight was more driven by instincts rather than her moral compass, showing no mercy to her attackers in the process. Later, Twilight attempted absorbed the power of a meteorite pulsating with the hateful energy left behind by Nightmare Moon. Although she could not absorb the power, she was able to transfer it to spike. Key: Base | Twilight Sparkling | Storybook World | Empress Twilight Sparkle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes * This profile is based off a mixture of the Cartoon Continuity, Comic Continuity, Novelization Continuity and Manga Continuity. It does not take into account the TCG, mobile game or European Comic continuities respectively. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Darkanine